magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiorellan Hedgehog
It's rare to see a serious student of potion brewing or herbalism that does not have an array of fiorellan hedgehogs rooting around in the garden. The small prickle-backed creatures are calm natured and curious, and when found snoozing under a favorite flowering bush they are often mistaken for round, moss covered stones. The moss that grows on their backs is used in potions as an antidote for poisons that attack magic, making it especially valuable at the Keep where students have been known to ingest things common sense should have warned against. All fiorellan hedgehogs are drawn to strongly scented flowers, and it's not uncommon to see a standoff between an adult fiorellan and an adult magi over who will get to enjoy a particular flower. Unsurprisingly, it is never the magi. Egg The sharp spines on this egg are almost hidden by soft green moss. Hatchling Midsummer in the garden means colorful, strongly scented flowers and some days it seems as though your fiorellan hoglet is almost drunk on the perfumes that fill the air. Today it is wandering amongst the flower beds and you find yourself trying not to laugh as it slowly staggers back and forth, trying to decide between the scented scarlet blooms of a rose, the heavy perfume of jasmine, or the lingering fragrance of honeysuckle. Your hoglet has been growing quickly, its tiny spines have hardened and now form an adequate defense. Moss has bloomed and spread over the tiny creature as well, and is now nearly long enough to give the illusion that your hoglet is a small mossy pebble instead of a grumpy, spikey ball. As the afternoon continues and your hoglet joins other fiorellans to hunt for crickets among the four-o'clocks, you find yourself wondering why you haven't seen any moss snails recently. Adult Fiorellan hedgehogs are a common sight around the Keep. While their natural habitat spans from the plains surrounding the Stream north to the city of Synara, the small, moss covered creatures much prefer to move into any well cared for garden. As they are particularly fond of flowers they are as likely to be found hiding amongst the honeysuckle vines in a non magical garden as they are to be chasing Razan orchid hatchlings in the Keep's huge greenhouses. Predators generally do not bother these hedgehogs as the thick green moss that grows alongside their quills tastes quite bitter, this combined with the sharp spines that cover their backs makes for a painful and disgusting mouthful. Magi from the Herbalist's Guild will often find themselves called to collect fiorellan hedgehogs from gardens where they threaten the local moss snail populations. The tiny snails are the favorite crunchy snack of fiorellans and care must be taken to keep them from over eating. Fortunately for the moss snails, fiorellan hedgehogs are usually most active during the daylight hours. Breeding Additional Information *No. 808 *Obtained from the Stream (very common). *Released: August 20th, 2017 *Sprites: Jrap17 *Description: ShaiNeko Category:2017 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: Jrap17 Category:Hedgehogs